Saved by Grace
by zzdoricorezz
Summary: Gray Micheal Vincent, AKA Hurricane Gray. Notorious and feared, a member of the Shadow Alliance. But now things have changed, Gray have changed, what happened?
1. Ch1 Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle-Bdaman or any of the characters.

In this story Gray does not have a sister.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Saved by Grace

**Chapter 1**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Quite sometime into the future...

"Windtoon?"

Gray asks with a bit of an anxious tone.

After the Bda tournament, Yamato and the team decided to travel around. Just randomly stopping by places not really planning on where to go. Mie is sure to make a buck or two from the towns where they will stop by. And for some reason windtoon had to be the first town.

Gray sits back in his seat and sort of slides down, almost in a way to try and hide. He then pulls his hat lower to hide his face.

What should he do, should he come clean now or should he just go along and hope that the truth does not come out?

"We're here!" Mie happily announces.

"Yeah!" Yamato is the first to be out followed by Bull and Terry.

As soon as they are out they stop dead in their tracks as they take in the sight of windtoon, or atleast what use to be windtoon.

"What happened here?" Terry asks as he looks around at the town lying in ruins.

Gray slowing gets out of the moving cat cafe, "It was probably too much to hope for that no one would notice." Gray softly notes to himself.

"This place looks like a ghost town." Bull says as the town is empty and quiet.

"Everybody can't be gone." Yamato answers sure there is somebody as they start walking through the town.

"Yamato, take a look around." Terry points to the broken down structures.

"It looks like a hurricane came through here." The more intelligent Bull appears and studies the damage surrounding them.

Gray silently following behind them stops as his heart just skipped a beat and then stopped dead in it's tracks.

"What are you saying Terry?" Yamato asks as he looks around.

"The entire town has been demolished." Terry stops as he can't believe Yamato is so slow.

"Yeah and?" Yamato asks.

"This is the doing of the Shadow Alliance." The intelligent Bull answers as he turns toward them.

"The Shadow Alliance?" Yamato questions and then takes another look around them. "You're right."

A chill runs down Gray's spine at the mention of the Shadow Alliance.

"But why would they want to destroy windtoon?" Intelligent Bull asks as he walks on. "What has this town done that the Shadow Alliance completely had to demolish it?"

Everyone looks around, it's clear that no one is left in this town.

"What do you think Gray?" Yamato turns around and asks his friend.

"Huh? Um..." Gray is startled and then scrambles for something to say. "I know nothing about this."

"Arrrghh." Yamato squeezes is fights. "They will pay for this."

"All the people that lived here, where did they all go?" The intelligent Bull is gone and the normal Bull has returned.

"They probably just went over to the neighoring towns." Gray nonchalantly answers, he's actually very happy that there is no one there to point out the guilty party.

"But I mean, they're homes..." Bull lookes around at the destruction surrounding them.

"They're fine." Gray's tone turns annoyed. "Let's just move along to the next town, we're just wasting time here." Gray would really like to leave now.

"No Gray, we must find whoever did this." Yamato answers with angered determination.

Gray's hopes drops as he can see that Yamato has a determination to pay back whoever attacked windtoon.

"They are probably long gone by now Yamato." Gray tries again to get Yamato to leave.

"Gray is right Yamato, let's move along." Terry agrees with Gray, there is nothing more for them to do here.

"You're probably right, but let's just walk through the town to see if there is maybe anyone left." Yamato is still not giving up.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the cafe for you." Gray turns and then heads back to the cafe, he doesn't want to be seen around here.

Gray takes a seat in the cafe and looks out the window as the gang proceeds deeper into the town.

"Gray, would you like some lunch?" Mie asks from behind the counter.

"No thanks, Mie, maybe later." The turn of events have left an uncomfortable knot in Gray's stomach, food is not very welcome right now.

"Boy, someone really made sure that there's nothing left when they were done." Terry notes as he follows behind Yamato.

"I can't believe someone would do something like this." Bull speaks as he trails after his friends.

"I would like to teach them a lesson, attacking defenseless people like this, destroying their homes, their businesses, their lives!" Yamato gets all worked up.

"Yamato look out!" Terry shouts and the next moment Terry has tackled Yamato to the ground just in time as a wall falls over.

After the dust clears, Yamato and Terry rise back to their feet.

"What was that?" Yamato asks as he's still choking on the dust.

"Look." Terry points and they all move behind a corner out of sight.

"That wasn't a bad shot, I can probably get more power if I add this."

Looking around the corner they see some bad looking bda player fiddling with his bdaman.

"Who is that?" Bull asks.

"I don't know, let's find out."

With that Yamato, Terry and Bull run closer and then hide behind another building. Now they can see there are more than just one. There's a big one, one with long hair and a guitar and five others with them.

"Desperados" The intellegent Bull appears.

"Do you think that they destroyed windtoon?" Terry asks.

"There is only one way to find out." Yamato declares and then steps out from behind the building.

"Hey you." Yamato points his finger to the closest one, the big one.

"Huh." The desperado turns around and eyes out the three bda players standing before him. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Yamato." Yamato proudly declares, maybe they have heard of him from the bda tournament.

"Well, Yamato, what can I do for you?" The big one sarcasticly inquires.

"Right then." Yamato pulls out his bdaman and aims it at his opponent. "It's time to pay." As he just saw one of them shooting down a piece of a building, he is sure they are the ones who destroyed the town.

The other desperado with the long hair and guitar looks up. "We don't have to pay anything here, we own this town."

"You can't just take what belongs to other people!" Terry shouts as he takes out his bdaman also.

There is a moment of silence as the desperado's can't believe that they are being challenged, normally everyone just runs.

"Okay, let's play." The big one walks over to a bda playing table and takes out his bdaman.

Without hesitation, Yamato is at the table ready to take him on.

"Just one thing." The big one raises his finger. "There are no rules."

"No rules?" Terry asks.

At that the other desperado's lines up and takes out the bdaman.

"What? Hey, that's no fair, there is only three of us." Terry protests as he sees in what direction the situation is going.

"Where is Gray when you need him?" They can surely do with his skills.

"Are you ready?" The big one asks and with that the desperados opens fire.

"What was that ! ?" Mie is alarmed as a big explosion rocks the town.

Gray runs outside the cat cafe and watches as a ball of dust rises from the other side of the town. Without any other thought Gray runs off into that direction.

"Had enough yet?" The big desperado shouts and then laughs.

"We're getting beaten into the ground laddies." Terry states the obvious as he is ducked behind cover.

"I know, but there's too many of them." Yamato answers as he decides at which one to shoot first.

"Oh no!" Bull shouts as two of the desperados had made their way around and now have them boxed in from both sides and wide open.

"Right boys, finish them off." The big desperado gives the orders.

The desperados fire away with Yamato and gang in their targets.

Just as the bda balls is about to reach their target a group of bda balls out of nowhere shoots them off target.

"What was that?" The desperados question.

"Gray!" The gang shouts in relief as they find Gray standing on the corner of one of the rooftops giving him a better advantage.

"Uh, Gray." The big desperado is taken aback, he didn't expect to see Gray and for a second he almost drops to his one knee to pay respect to Gray, but then remembers that Gray is no longer one of them and is no longer superior to them.

"Well what do we have here." The desperado with the long hair puts his guitar aside and gets on his feet.

"Gray, do you know these guys?" Yamato asks.

"They are the longhorn brothers." Gray knows them quite well, he use to give them orders. "They are with the Shadow Alliance."

"What! they're with the Shadow Alliance?" Yamato is alarmed, he thought that they were rid of them. "You will pay for what you have done!"

"Can you maybe tell us what we will be paying for, the list is so long you know." The big one taunts.

"Let's start with destroying this town." Yamato shouts as he points to the broken down town.

Gray jumps down and takes a stand next to Yamato.

"We didn't destroy this town." The one with the long hair answers innocently.

"Oh yes you did, I know you did, you're with the Shadow Alliance and the Shadow Alliance does things like this." Yamato is on a roll, he will not let them get away with this.

"True, the Shadow Alliance did destroy this town but is was not us." The big one confirms and corrects Yamato.

"Right I will start with you and then you." Yamato completely ignores them and then points to the big one and then to the one with the long hair.

"Yamato." Gray tries to stop the situation.

"That's fine, but there is only one problem." The one with the long hair responds.

"And what is that?" Yamato asks as he points his bdaman at him.

"We didn't destroy this town, Hurricane Gray is the one who flattened windtoon." The one with the long hair raises his hand and points his finger at Gray.

"You are lying, Gray would never do such a thing!" Yamato is outraged that they dare to accuse his friend of doing such a thing.

Gray slowly drops his head so that his hat hides his face. He knew he should've come clean back in the cat cafe. His days of being the gang's friend is about end. He should've left with Ababa and Enjyu instead. But no he wanted to believe that he  
could live a life free of the Shadow Alliance.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you just ask Gray." The big one suggests asking the one in question for the truth.

"I don't have to, I know that Gray would never do something like this." Yamato valiantly defends Gray, just like before.

Gray's heart has started to pick up pace, Yamato is doing it again, he is defending him and yet he is guilty.

"What can I do to convince you that Gray is the one who destroyed this town." The big one brings his finger up and holds his chin as he thinks.

"We can always take you to the other towns and show you the wanted posters with Hurricane Gray's face on them with a rather big bounty if you're asking me." The one with the long hair calmly responds.

"Lies!" Yamato yells out of frustration.

"It's all lies, right? Tell them Gray, tell them they are wrong, you didn't do this. Infact, I'm sure Gray has never even been in windtoon before in his life." Yamato is so sure of his case.

Gray doesn't move and even less answers.

"Tell them Gray." Terry also cannot believe that Gray would do such a thing. Yes, Gray was part of the Shadow Alliance before, but he cannot believe that Gray would actually destroy an entire town.

Again only silence answers Yamato and Terry.

"Gray?" Terry turns and notice that Gray is not responding.

Yamato has noticed the silence but tried his best to ignore it. This is all to familiar, this is the same like when the truth about Gray came out the first time with Wen and Lee. Just silence and no eye contact.

"Gray?" Gray looks up and finds Yamato standing right infront of him with those questioning eyes. Yamato knows what's coming but he doesn't want to admit it.

Gray looks at Yamato not sure how to respond. He's not part of the Shadow Alliance anymore, so he doesn't have to go all cold on Yamato. But also, he destroyed a town, Yamato and the gang has already voiced their digust about that.

But it's not like he would destroy any town now, never. He has changed, he doesn't do things like destroying towns anymore but like all actions Gray knows that every action has a consequence. If it is things he will never do again and is very sorry for doing them, he has to live with the consequences of some stuff.

"Come on Gray, tell them how you demolished this town." The long hairer desperado encourages. "Tell your friends over here how you wiped out this pathetic little town."

"And if I may add, in record time too." The big one adds.

"No one in the Shadow Alliance can beat that record, believe me some have tried." The long haired desperado turns to flattery.

Gray only ignores them, there was a time when Gray would've been proud of hearing such great things being said of him, but not anymore.

"Gray attacked this town like a hurricane, no one stood a chance. And as this happened in the middle of the night, you could see the flames and smoke from the next town over from here..." The big one continues.

"Shut up!" The gang jumps as Gray suddenly shouts. Gray's temper has always been a short one.

"What's wrong Gray, ashamed of your notorious reputation as a member of the Shadow Alliance?" The long haired desperado taunts.

In one swift motion, Gray pulls out Chrome Zephor. "One more word, and you will know what the hurricane in my name stands for."

"Ooooh, this is about to get interesting." The big one waves his finger in the air and the other desperados lines up.

"Gray wait." Terry tries to stop Gray, before they couldn't even hit one of their opponents, it'll not be wise to take them all on again.

A devious smirk crosses Gray's face. "Have you maybe forgotten who you are dealing with?"

The desperados share a quick glance, Gray was once one of them, a bda player trained to bda battle dirty, to bda battle to win.

But before anything else happens, Gray aims and shoots two clean shots at the structures opposite sides of them.

There is a moment of silence as Gray places his bdaman back.

The desperados breaks out in laughter as nothing happens. "Gray, I think you may have lost your touch."

Without bothering himself with them any further, Gray turns and starts walking away.

"Gray." Yamato isn't sure what is going on as they watch Gray walking away.

A loud crack silences everyone.

"Look out!" The desperados shouts as the two structures opposites of them suddenly crumbles ontop of them.

Gray listens to the comotion behind him but just keeps on walking.

This is all too familiar, him walking way through the same street with the sound of destruction behind him, the same as he did a few years ago.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**To be continued...**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**Well, I'm not sure who's reading but thanks for reading and review if you have maybe a second or two to spare.**


	2. Ch2 Dungeons

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle-Bdaman or any of the characters.

In this story Gray does not have a sister.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Saved by Grace

**Chapter 2**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Present time...

The sound of fire burning, buildings collapsing and screaming fills the air as Gray makes his way down the last street of windtoon. As he passed through each street he left only destruction behing him and now he has reached the end of the town.

Gray stops and then turns around and surveys his lastest work as a member of the shadow alliance.

He can barely make out that the ruins that are on fire and covered by smoke was the prospering streets of windtoon a little over an hour ago.

A devilish smirk finds it's way onto Gray's face. With his speed and skills, no one else in the shadow alliance and do what he has done tonight in the same time span. He has done something it would take an entire robot army of the alliance maybe a few hours. But he has done it all by himself.

Movement behind Gray catches his attention and as he turns around he spots two kids making a run for it.

The smirk disappears from Gray's face as he recalls the specifics of his mission,

_"Gray, your task is to utterly wipe out windtoon with no survivors."_

Gray had the full intent to get rid of anyone who got in his way but they all ran away and cleared out of the town when he started destroying. For some reason Gray feels thankful for that.

Stepping closer, Gray raises his bdaman and aims it at a structure where the two kids ran into.

"You can come out, I know you are in there." Gray smoothly speaks up with his tone slightly raised to be heard amongst the noise surrounding them.

A moment passes when nothing happens and then one boy peaks around the corner and then they both step out. The first one looks older than Gray and the second younger.

"Well, what do we have here? Did you not catch the hint when everybody else started fleeing for their lives?" Gray mocks as he has the two trapped like birds in a cage.

Angered expressions shows clearly on the two boys' faces but they remain silent.

"Well?" Gray asks as there is no reply.

"We stayed behind to protect our town!" The smaller boy steps out from behind the older, probably his brother and shouts at Gray.

Gray drops his bdaman and takes a look around. "You're doing a terrible job."

"We will not let the shadow alliance destroy this town!" The older boy shouts as he raises a bdaman of his own.

"In case you have not noticed, it's too late, windtoon is already going up in smoke." Gray taunts. He just destroyed the town and this guy thinks he is going to stop him?

"Give it up!" The older boy shouts as he has his bdaman aimed at Gray.

"No, but I'll give you a chance to run." Gray non challantly answers.

"You're going to pay!" The smaller boy shouts and then also raises his bdaman and shoots.

In a blink of an eye Gray raises his bdaman and two shots go off.

There's a moment of silence as there is no results to anyone's attack. And then suddenly the two boys' bdaman bursts into pieces.

Expressions of shock colours the boys' faces. "What speed." The older one notes with horror.

"Now." Gray steps forward as he has his bdaman aimed on the two. "I suggest you run."

The older boy fixes his gaze on the shadow alliance member. He may not have his bdaman but he will not run away like a scared dog with his tail between his legs.

"No." He older boy responds with unwavering determination.

Gray glares at him. For some reason that answer was very unsettling to Gray.

"Fine then." Gray moves his bdaman and directly points it at him and slowly advances toward him.

With each step Gray takes, the boys take a step back. The older one accidently trips over something and falls over.

Gray steps forward and points his bdaman at the older boy lying defenseless before him.

The mission was given, his orders were clear, now just to carry them out.

_"...with no suvivors."_

Gray's train of thought is broken when the smaller boy suddenly steps in between them and raises his hands to protect the older boy.

"Derek, no." The older boy panics.

A cold expression remains on Gray's face. "That means that you go first."

Gray fires his bdaman but to his suprise nothing happens.

A moment passes then Gray realizes that his hand refuses to respond.

_"Gray, your task is to utterly wipe out windtoon with no survivors."_

Ababa's voice echoes through his mind.

_"Gray... your task... wipe out...no survivors."_

Gray suddenly notice that his hand has started to slightly shake.

"My task is to wipe out windtoon and leave no survivors." Gray coldly repeats his own orders to himself.

What is wrong with him? The same thing happened to him the other day, actually this has been going on for quite a while now - the hesitation to do what he has always done. To do what the shadow alliance has trained him to do and he never had a problem with it, but lately...

The cold look on Gray's face remains unchanged as his mind is trying to get things in order.

He would've shot at anyone without thinking and would not have thought about it twice but now... He wants to shoot, he wants to complete his mission and fullfil his orders but something is stopping him from doing it.

'What, have you suddenly gone soft, hurricane Gray?' Gray mentally asks himself.

There's a pause. 'I can't, I just can't...'

An explosion breaks up the situation.

Gray looks into the direction of the interuption and finds one of the shadow alliance's robots walking closer through the smoke.

As the robot comes closer, it raises a bdaman and without warning starts shooting. The robot is shooting at the boys but just like Gray has always said, the robot's aim it not as precise as his and one of the bdaman balls almost hits Gray.

Without moving away of thinking Gray aims his bdaman and fires back at the robot. Gray convinces himself that it is out of self defense but somewhere in the back of his mind he hopes the boys will use the opportunity and make a run for it.

Out of nowhere some more bdaman balls starts firing at Gray and then a few seconds later some more robots appear out of the midst of the smoke.

Why are they here? Did the shadow alliance send them to make sure he accomplished his mission? Anger rises in Gray, how dare they question his abilities. Out of sheer anger Gray turns fully intent on showing he is not to be underestimated and starts attacking the robots with the intent of destroying them to show that he is capably of doing what the shadow alliance requires.

But does the shadow alliance require him to shoot at back at his own comrades? The thought arise in the midst of shooting and side stepping.

Then realization strikes Gray, he is shooting back at the shadow alliance. That is the highest form of betrayal.

"Cease fire!" Gray shouts as he lifts his hands with his bdaman to show he is stopping, or more like surrendering.

The shooting stops but the robots keeps their bdaman aimed at Gray. That is a clear indication that Gray's actions will not let him just walk away, there will be consequences to his little outburst.

The robot's steps closer as they encircle Gray and then two robots from behind seizes Gray's arms and removes his bdaman from him.

At first Gray puts up a struggle but then stops and just go along as he is pulled and shoved. It is probably the best thing to comply with them and not to fight back.

After the robots returned Gray to the shadow alliance's base, they took Gray's poncho from him and then he was not too gently thrown into the dark dungeons. The same dungeon Gray was in not too long ago when the same thing happened. He was given orders and something stopped him from accomplishing his mission and then ended up in the dungeons for disobeying orders. This mission to windtoon was supposed to make up for that. The destruction of windtoon was suppose to prove that he is a member of the shadow alliance and will carry out any order given to him. But the result of this mission will only make matters worse now.

As Gray isn't chained, he suspects that his stay in the cold dungeon will be a short one. That can either be good news or bad and as the reason for him being here in the first place isn't a good one, this can only be a bad thing.

the iron door opened down the corridor alerts Gray of someone coming and he gets up on his feet.

No foot steps can be heard, so it's not a robot, that can only mean...

Ababa appears before the dungeon and Gray can tell by his expression that this may not be a happy encounter. Not like any encounter with Ababa is ever pleasant.

There is a dead silence as the two watches each other. Gray swallows, he's not sure if Ababa is waiting for him to say something or if Ababa is thinking of the worst way to punish him.

"Gray." Ababa eventually speaks in a strange persuasive tone.

"Yes... Ababa." Gray carefully answers, he doesn't want to do or say anything to make the situation any worse.

"What part of your orders didn't you understand?" Ababa calmly inquires but Gray can tell that he is furious.

"I understood everything, Ababa." That is the honest truth.

"Then why did you not carry them out." Ababa keeps his clam posture.

"I...I..." Gray doesn't know, he wish his did.

"Gray this suddenly failure on your part is starting to cause quite a stir." Ababa remains clam but Gray can tell there will be an out burst any moment and braces himself for it.

There's a moment of silence, once again Gray isn't sure if he should say something or if Ababa is thinking of ways to punish him.

"Gray." Ababa's tone is slightly altered and it causes the hairs on Gray's neck to raise.

"Yes...Ababa." Gray has to be careful or else his tone will crack, that will be a show of fear and Ababa will only use that to punish him some more.

"You shot back at the shadow alliance." Ababa's eyes dangerously narrows and the temperature in the dungeon drops, if it is possible. "You shot at your comrades."

"That was wreckless shooting, they would've hit me in the process, that was nothing more than self defense." Gray defends himself dispite his effort not to make Ababa any more angry than he already is.

"No Gray, they were only correcting your mistake." Ababa's tone drops to a slight whisper with a clear threat undertone. "Or they were about to..."

Gray is sure his heart is going into over drive.

Ababa lifts his hand and waves and then a robot appears with the key to the dungeon door. There's a few rattlings of metal and then the door swings open.

"Not too worry, Gray you can correct your own mistake." Ababa's tone suddenly changes to a happy go lucky tone.

"Let go of me you tin can!" A shout causes Gray's heart to stop. He recognizes that to be the same voice as the older boy from windtoon.

Two robots appear with the older boy held in between them.

Ababa then takes something out of his pocket and throws it down at Gray's feet. Looking down Gray finds his bdaman.

Gray intently stares at his bdaman, does Ababa want him to...

"Now is your chance Gray to redeem yourself." Ababa's tone is flattering.

There's a long silence, except for the boy's shouts to let him go.

This is his change to get himself out of alot of trouble, he didn't even have to do much, the boy is here, his bdaman is here, his will to do it is here, and also... that hesitation is also.

Eventually Gray picks up his bdaman and looks at it, then he drops his hand.

"I can't."

"Are you sure?" Ababa's lack of showing his displeasement with Gray is absolutely creepy.

There is no answer just silence.

"Take care of him." Without waiting for an answer, Ababa gives orders and moves along.

The robots starts dragging the boy away as he shouts and screams.

"Or wait." Ababa stops them. " Enjyu mentioned something about having fun, I think I'll leave this to him. Lock him up too."

"As for you..." Ababa slams the iron door of the dungeon shut where Gray is. "Don't expect to leave anytime soon."

With that Ababa takes his leave and after the boy has been locked up in the dungeon next to Gray, they leave. The iron door of the dungeons shutting is the last sign of their departure.

"Hey, what is going on here?" The older boy starts interrogating Gray but only silence answers him.

Did they have to put him in the dungeon right next to him? He doesn't want to talk to him, it's because of him that he is in this mess.

"Hey, answer me!" The boy is intent on getting an answer.

Avoiding any eye contact, Gray turns his back on the boy.

To Gray's suprise the questions stop and there is silence. There's a slight noise as the boy sits down on the ground.

"Where is your brother?" After a long pause, the silence is broken by Gray's question. He keeps on wondering where the other boy is. He doesn't know why but he is curious.

"He isn't my brother." The boy harshly responds.

"Oh." Gray softly speaks to himself.

Another moment of silence passes.

"He got away." The boy's tone drops to a more calm one.

The answer kind of makes Gray feel better, he doesn't know why but it does.

Silence again reigns in the dungeon.

Then what Ababa said about Enjyu wanting to have fun comes to mind. Enjyu is cold and cruel, this boy will not survive him.

There's a moment where nothing passes through Gray's mind and then suddenly like a wave, a sense of panic rises over Gray. Gray's heart starts picking up pace and a slight sweat breaks out despite the freezing coldness of the dungeon. He can't allow this boy to fall into the shadow alliance hands.

'What?' Gray questions himself, since when does he care about who's lives is destroyed by the shadow alliance?

Altough reasoning with himself, there is this pull, this will, this - Gray doesn't know - but he has to do something, maybe anything to get this boy out.

'Why? Why would he care?'

But the same intense and immediate feeling is there, get the boy out.

Gray crouches and takes something from the inside of his boot. A long piece of metal wire. Being a member of the shadow alliance teaches you all sort of things.

Making his way over to the dungeon door. Gray fiddles with the lock.

The boy watches Gray as he wonders why Gray is in the dungeons himself. The boy keeps his eyes on Gray as he successfully opens the door and then makes his way over to the boys' dungeon cell and starts fiddling with that lock.

"What are you doing?" The boy asks suspiciously.

"What does it look like?" Gray answers with annoyance.

"Let's go." Gray says as the door swings open but the boy stays where he is.

What if this is a trick, Gray just destoyed his town and was about to finish him off and now he is helping him? Something seems wrong.

"Let's go." Gray again speaks as he sees there is not reaction.

"Why are you helping me?" The boy asks as he rises to his feet.

Did he have to ask that question? Gray doesn't know why he is doing this, he just know he has to.

"Do you want help or not?" Gray is clearly irritated.

The boy then decides this is his best shot at getting out and follows after Gray.

After Gray has carefully led the boy through the base Gray opens one of the numerous back doors of the base.

"Aren't you coming?" The boy asks as he stops and notice that Gray stays standing in the door.

There's a pause and then Gray turns and closes the door without answering.

It was a tempting thought to leave but that would be deceiving himself, the shadow alliance would hunt him down even if it is the last thing they do.

Returning to the dungeons, Gray hopes that no one has noticed that they are gone. Stepping back inside his cell, Gray locks the door again and then moves to the middle of the dungeon and then lies down on his back. He crosses his legs and folds his arms behind his head and pretends to be asleep.

For some strange reason Gray has this peaceful feeling that the boy is gone. But Gray pushes the thought aside, he doesn't want to think about it anymore.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**To be continued...**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**What do you think?**


	3. Ch3 Branded for life

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle-Bdaman or any of the characters.

In this story Gray does not have a sister.

Alright, this story has been going around in my head for months now but I never posted because Bdaman fanfic seems quiet. But nontheless, I want to finish this story.

**Summer Starlight - I have written numerous stories but then deleted everything, so I have some experience but I'm not claiming to be an expert in any way. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, just as long as it is readable. It's not like I'm getting marks or anything. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous - I'm glad you love it, thanks for reviewing! **

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Saved by Grace

**Chapter 3**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Previously...

_Returning to the dungeons, Gray hopes that no one has noticed that they are gone. Stepping back inside his cell, Gray locks the door again and then moves to the middle of the dungeon and then lies down on his back. He crosses his legs and folds his arms behind his head and pretends to be asleep._

"You seem quite at peace, Gray."

Ababa's voice breaks the silence in the dungeon.

Gray's eyes shoot open and then he quickly sits up as he is seriously startled. He didn't hear the steel door open or even footsteps.

Ababa and Gray shares a glance, then Gray rises to his feet. His heart pounding in his chest but he masks it just well.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, Ababa produces a key and unlocks the cell door. With a motion of his hand, Ababa turns and walks. There's moments hesitation, then Gray steps out of the cell and follows after Ababa.

After leaving the dungeons and passing through the upper floors, it is evident that they are heading for the top floor. (You know, that cave with the strange purple air and the glass ball in the middle.)

Absolute silence is the only sound apart from their footsteps as no words are spoken. This makes Gray nervous. Usually his poncho would be handed to him, his bdaman returned and his next assignment given to him even before he has left the dungeon.

"So what's my next assignment?" Gray keeps his tone business-like. Tough he knows this can't be good, he at least wants to fish out a hint of what is going on.

"Patience Gray, you will soon find out." Ababa's voice has a slight malicious hint to it - as it always does but this time there is something else.

Gray can feel himself losing control of his heartbeat. Mentally shouting at himself, Gray rebukes himself for being to stupid. The last few missions - failed missions - flashes through his mind. The orders flashes before him and then the part where he hesitates. He never had any problems like this, he received his orders and carried them out to the letter with no problems whatsoever. And then out of nowhere he started to hesitate. Something inside of him held him back to do what he has always done.

The first time this happened Gray thought that it was over for him. He knows well enough that the Shadow Alliance does not tolerate failure. Fortunately for him, he was let of easy that time but then there was the second. And to Gray's suprise he wasn't punished severely, at least not what he expected. The missions that followed after that became harder and harder. He knew that if he failed another mission it would be strike number three.

But the hesitation, this, this - Gray does not know what to call it - what ever it is, stops Gray from carrying out his missions. So after hours of struggling with this, Gray started to cover up his failures. Making seem like he executed his orders but in fact he didn't.

Gray feels a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. Did the Shadow Alliance find out about the cover-ups? Because is they did, he has a really big problem, one he can't explain away.

They reach a corridor and then walk all the way to the other end which seems like a dead end. Then a purple swirl appears, then Ababa steps through the portal followed by Gray.

Reaching the other side, panic strikes Gray as he is greeted by five Alliance robots lining the room. Two on his left, two on his right and one standing straight ahead.

"Marda-B, I have brought Gray."

Gray's eyes slightly widen as he hears his own name. Marda-B summoned him? Gray's suspicions about being in big trouble has now been confirmed.

The purple air starts swirling in a focused point, it then darkens and then lightens and the eye appears.

Ababa makes a submissive bow. "Marda-B."

Gray gives a slight bow just like he has always done, as any member of the Shadow Alliance should do before their leader.

"Gray." Marda-B's voice is cold and deep and very creepy as always.

"Yes, Marda-B." Gray keeps his tone in check flawlessly covering up his nervousness.

"I assume you know what you are here for, you have always been fast..." There's a slight pause. "... at everything."

Gray swallows even though he did his best not to.

"I'm not really sure." Gray's voice stays smooth, even tough Gray can feel it's about to crack.

"Gray, what happened to the boy that was locked up next to you?" Ababa turns and faces Gray as he dangerously narrows his eyes.

"I don't know." Gray quickly answers.

"Are you sure Gray... this is your last chance to come clean." Ababa's tone slightly hangs to a threat.

"I do not know what happened to him, I was asleep." Gray forces his tone to stay calm and in control.

"Well I do." Abba turns faces the one robot. "Apparently the boy has escaped..." Ababa turns back to Gray. "But of course he wouldn't know how to make it out of this maze of a base."

Gray tries to come up with something to say, anything, but nothing comes to mind.

"So that would suggest that someone helped him escape." Abba lifts his hand and waves it. "Who was it?"

The robot standing behind Ababa lift his hand and points to Gray.

Gray's heart stops, he led that boy through all of the back corridors of the base, where there is no cameras and no one working.

"That is nonsense!" Gray lashes out. "Why would I care about him?"

"You cared enough, Gray, to not carry out your orders and then you also cared enough when you had the chance to fix your mistake!" Ababa's raises his voice.

"I did no..." Gray starts protesting.

"Silence!" Marda-B's voice comes close to shaking the cave.

Gray's body freezes at Marda-B shout and instantly realizes he has now over stepped.

"Gray." Marba-B voice has returned to normal.

"Yes, Marda-B, sir?" Gray composes himself.

"Is this true?" Marda-B asks.

There's silence as the gears in Gray's head shift. There is a chance that Marda-B does not know the truth and is only going on what this robot is saying. But then again there is a chance that Marda-B already knows the truth and is now only testing Gray to see if he will be truthful. If he is found to be lying directly to Marda-B himself, he will never reach the end of his problems. And that is one risk Gray cannot take.

"Yes, Marda-B... I helped the boy escape." Gray drops his head.

Then silence is all that follows and Gray wonders if his reply was heard.

"So it is true, Hurricane Gray is a traitor. I never thought that I would see this day come... Gray." Abba pins Gray with a dangerous glare and puts emphasis on his name.

A chill runs down Gray's spine.

"I have been suspicious of you lately Gray." Gray breaks eye contact with Ababa and looks to Marda-B. "Your performance has been somewhat inadequate as of late."

Again there is silence.

"Ababa you may leave us." Marba-B dismisses Ababa.

"As you wish." Ababa bows and then gives Gray a glare as he passes him and leaves through the portal.

Gray doesn't move as Ababa leaves and awaits his impending doom.

The next moment strong hands grips Gray. Gray doesn't say anything nor does he put up a struggle. He knew this was going to happen.

"Take him to the dungeons." Marba-B's orders is the last thing he hears as the robots takes him away.

Returning to the dark, cold and the one place that no one ever wants to see, Gray notice that they are taking him all the way to the back. The front cells are small while the cells at the back of the dungeon are huge with numerous chains.

Tough Gray is freezing cold, he is sweating out of pure panic.

After taking Gray in a certain cell, the robots roughly remove Gray's shoes and his shirt, leaving him bare feet and bare chest in the cold. They then proceed to move Gray to the middle of the cell and then the rattling of chains are heard. Gray shivers as the cold chains closes around his ankles, wrists and waist. (Gray is bound up in the same manner Enjyu was when he returned to the Neo-Shadow). His wrists bound and his arms strung up in the air, his ankles bound insuring no movement and a chain wrapped around his waist for extra measure.

Gray starts shivering as he is wearing very little to protect against the cold. A dull light draws Gray's attention and lifting his head Gray is met with the yellow eye representing Marda-B.

"Gray, you have been found guilty of betrayal." Marda-B's voice echoes through the dungeons.

"Therefore you must be punished, Gray. You will always be a member of the Shadow Alliance and you will always do as you are told. You have no choice." Marda-B pauses but there is no response from Gray.

"Or have you forgotten why you are here, ..Gray ...Micheal ...Vincent." Marda-B slowly calls out Gray's full name.

Again there is only silence.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Gray has never heard Marda-B raise his voice like this.

With that a robot steps closer and strikes Gray.

"No." Gray answers. "I have not forgotten why I am a member of the Shadow Alliance."

"Forever, Gray. You are a member of the Shadow Alliance forever, and do not forget that." Marda-B's refreshes Gray's.

Gray's mind momentarily drifts away to a few years back.

_"You will be a member of the Shadow Alliance, forever."_

In a way Gray has forgotten about the 'forever' part. He has pushed his memories from before the Shadow Alliance so far away that he seems to be forgetting them. That is what he wants, he wants to forget so that it will be easier for him to do what is required of him.

"This day you will be branded a traitor Gray. You will remain a member of the Shadow Alliance till the day you die but know that your recent actions has cut down on your priviledges."

Gray drops his gaze to the stone floor. He spend years building the reputation of Hurricane Gray. It took years to win over Marda-B's trust and it took maybe a few weeks to destroy it. Things will never be the same again.

A strange sizzling sound draws Gray's attention. Lifting his gaze, Gray finds a robot standing in front of him with a steel rod in his hand with the emblem of the Shadow Alliance at the end. The emblem are red hot and Gray can literally see the heat rising from it.

Fear grips Gray, they are not going to!

The robot moves closer and Gray can feel the heat close to his chest.

"No wait I will...!" Gray starts screaming out in sheer panic.

"Oh yes Gray, you will." Marba-B cuts Gray short and that's the only words Gray can make out before he loses all comprehension as the searing hot iron is pressed onto the right side of his chest.

An agonizing scream erupts from the dungeons as the emblem of the Shadow Alliance is burned onto Gray.

Gray is sure he can hear Marda-B laughing but his screams are so loud, he's not sure.

The hot iron is eventually removed after what seemed like an eternity but it brings no relief.

As some of Gray's senses returns he realize that he is shaking, whether out of pain or cold, he cannot tell.

"This will be the first of many if your pattern of failure continues, Gray." Marda-B's voice has a slight hint of amusement to it.

Gray looks up and finds his vision to be blurred, he first blames it on the pain but then notice that it's tears flowing freely from his eyes.

There's a twirl in the eye and then Marda-B is gone leaving Gray alone in the dark, in agonizing pain.

Gray doesn't even hear when a robot steps closer, only when a bucket of cold water is thrown out on him.

The cold water brings relief to the burn mark on Gray's chest but is intensifies the cold temperature he is already battling with.

The cell door slams shut as the robot leaves and then silence follows.

After a long time Gray has been staring at the floor and listening to the sound of himself shivering.

What did he do to deserve this?

Why?

Why him?

Why not someone else?

This is not his fault.

He didn't want to be part of the Shadow Alliance.

No.

He deserved this.

No.

He deserved far worse than this.

All the lives the ruined.

The towns he destroyed.

All the destruction that he has caused.

He earned to be called a member of the Shadow Alliance.

He earned his way onto the most wanted lists.

He deserves worse than any bad thing that happens to him for all the bad things that he has done.

There's a moment where nothing passes through Gray's mind.

It took him years to create this facade. Cold and careless. He has ruined many lives without even batting an eye lid and then...

And then that hesitation came.

Gray cannot understand it, it's like something is stopping him, preventing him, holding him back but he does not know what and he does not know why.

Gray's attention is caught as there is a light. Marda-B, no, this light isn't dull it's a bright light.

A light like no other light Gray has ever seen.

Gray raises his head and stares into a blinding light.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**To be continued...**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**Thanks for reading and drop a review, let me know what you are thinking.**


	4. Ch4 Masks

**I still do not own Batte Bdaman.**

**Guest - **I hope you like the plot as it unfolds some more.

**GrayEnjyu - **I have no idea how many chapters, I guess as many as it will take? I really hope to convey the whole story as I have it in my mind.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Alright, we start this chapter off with that epic entrance of Gray - it was epic to me atleast - in the first episode when the dust conceals the sun and then whirls away revealing Hurricane Gray. By the way - I have recently watched Clint Eastwood's movie from the 'The man with no name' trilogy, called 'A fistful of dollars'. There's a scene in there towards the end that looks exactly like this scene with Gray. Only where Gray was concealed in the dust, Clint Eastwood was concealed with smoke and both were revealed as the dust and smoke cleared. In my own opinion, my two most epic entrances.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Saved by Grace

**Chapter 4**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Despite his puncho, the heat is not nearly as hot as one would think as the sun seems to bear down. The wind seems relentless today but Gray's mind is not on that, no, his mind is somewhere miles away.

A smile graces his face as he keeps his head down with the dust concealing his presence.

Gray can feel his puncho being yanked as the wind takes a sudden turn and whips the dust away in one clear swirl.

With the dust gone the full force of the sun shines through with a figure in the midst with his puncho dramaticly waving as the wind is still present but not noticable in the dust.

The town of Cowtoon lights up with a bright burning yellow colour as the sun starts to set.

A lone pair of footsteps are heard and then is stops as Gray reaches the edge and entrace of the town.

His head lingers low and then the smile that had accompanied him fades away as a dreadful feeling makes itself known. He was able to keep this at bay all day but now that the time has come...

Gray lifts his head revealing green eyes and stares down the street laid out before him.

He then drops his head again and proceeds into the town.

Altough his target's precise location has now been established, he decided to wait until nightfall to strike. He cannot do this during the day, not during the light, no way he can. But at night, when it is dark and he is concealed. He would rather leave his dark actions to be done in the cover of night because dark actions it fitting for the darkness, not light.

An angry growl escapes Gray. Yet another innocent life will be ruined tonight because Marda-B ordered it so.

As the night falls, Gray starts making his way to the other end of town where the Cat-cafe is located. Getting closer to the cat-like building Gray is calm, he has been told a few stories and from what he can make out this 'Yamato' is a strange fellow. It's always a good idea to know what you are up against.

Stepping up to the double swing doors, Gray can hear two voice calmly conversing. A huge contrast from what the atmosphere will be like in a moment.

Stepping forward, Gray aggressively slams both doors open. The force causes a wind to blow out some light, leaving only the full moon to partially light up the place.

"What was that?" Yamato suprisingly questions as the candles on his cake was just blown out as he was about to make his first birthday wish.

Looking up a dark figure stands in the door way with a puncho and a hat concealing his face.

Mie jumps up in shock, "Oh my! Who are you?"

Keeping his head hung low, Gray waits for the shocking atmosphere to sink in and then slowly lifts his head. "I'm here for Cobalt Blade, hand it over."

Looking up Gray spots the cake on the table with the candles and quickly comes to his conclusion. It is someone's birthday? Yamato's? Oh great. This has to happen on this kids birthday. But this was not his decision, so no need to make this any harder than what it already is. Now more than ever is the time to hold up the bad Shadow Alliance act.

After a few more words are exchanged it seems that Yamato does not have Cobalt blade. So Abba and Marda-B has been sending him on a wild goose chase this last year?

No, he will not take that for an answer.

Taking two quick steps forward, Gray lifts his foot and violently kicks the closest chair and sends it flying towards the table and on impact the cake falls off and splatters.

And then silence follows.

"Well what's the matter, the cat got your tongue?" Gray taunts as Yamato starts to make on odd noise that kind of sounds like growling.

"THAT. WAS. MY CAAAAAAAKE!"

A shocked expression is visible on Gray's face but only for a moment.

"You're the lowest form of life there is, a guy with no respect for birthday cake!"

Gray watches as Yamato vents his anger. What Yamato is accusing him of sounds about right. And he has never gotten a birthday cake, so why would he care.

A mocking grin spreads over Gray's face. "Hmph, I've heard you were strange, now I know it."

There's a moment that the two glare at each other.

"I wanted to avoid this but you forced my hand." Gray wanted to complete this assignment with as little violence as possible but it seems it will not end so.

Gray throws the side of his poncho open and draws his bdaman and aims at Yamato.

"That's a bdaman."

"What did you think it was. This is your worst nightmare kid." Keeping up the bad attitude.

"Take a good look, this is Chrome Zephor. Where's yours?"

"I...don't...have one."

"What did you say? I couldn't have heard you right." Gray slightly drops his bdaman, so the kid wasn't just fooling around earlier on.

After speaking a few harsh words to Yamato, he starts balling his fists. An angered expression appears on Yamato's face as Gray keeps on insulting him.

"If I had a bdaman, I would challenge you!" Yamato breaks out in a scream and points his finger at the intruder.

Gray is shocked by the response but not as much as by the strange light that has just flooded the room.

Everyone in the room turns their eyes to the back wall which seems to be crumbling and then is gives away and a ball of light shoot forwards.

When they open their eyes the ball of light has settled in Yamato's hands and when the glow dies down it reveals a bdaman.

"Hey, that's Cobalt blade, you were lying!"

"Cobalt blade?" Yamato stares at the bdaman in his hands that he has never seem before.

"I challenge you!"

After stepping outside Gray and Yamato engaged in a fiery bda battle but in the end Gray ended up on the ground and Yamato taking the victory.

Altough Gray decided that Yamato does not have enough skill to defeat him, Yamato really did suprise him. Gray had the nessecary _skills_ to kick him out of the battle and take the win along with cobalt blade but he chose not to use the ways of the Shadow Alliance.

Then out of nowhere a boy in yellow poncho much different from Gray's own appeared. A bdaman collector. The stranger undertook to destroy the cat-cafe but before Gray even thought about it he moved like lighting and deflected the shots, saving the cat-cafe. And that only made Yamato think that he was on their side, which he is not. He then decided to take his leave. He will finish this another time.

Gray opens his eyes and watches the clouds stroll by as the wind gently brushes his hair. After his match with the 'cat-boy' as Enjyu calls him, Gray retreated to his favourite place, the top of the mountains.

No one but him can make it up this high, so he was never disturbed by anyone, and it brought him the closest to the sky above as possible.

_...when peace like a river attendeth my way, when sorrows like see billows roll..._

Gray hums to himself as he is completely lost in the blue sky above.

..._what ever my lot Thou hast taught me to say,it is well..._

"It is well, with my soul." Gray audibly muses.

But how can it be well with his soul when he does the things he does? However, there is a difference. Before he liked - he loved - what he did - all the bad things. But now, he hates it.

Gray rises to his feet from where he was lying on the ground staring up in they sky.

His problem still remains the same, he has to acquire cobalt blade and return it to Ababa so that Ababa and hand it over to Marda-B. And preferrebly before they start getting annoyed and starts taking it out on Gray as usual.

Rising his bdaman, Gray closes his eyes feeling the wind. It's peacefull, he wishes that he can stay here forever, away from everything and everyone, then no one can hurt him or better yet he cannot hurt anyone else. No...where the Shadow Alliance cannot order him to hurt anyone else.

But then again, if it's not him, they will only send someone else.

Opening his eyes, he fires his bdaman and watches as the bda ball gets tossed by the wind.

Taking a moment to watch the wind Gray fires again but this time the bda ball is not tossed around but rather driven by the wind. The Shadow Alliance may have enslaved him but they did take good care to teach him the most amazing bdaman skills.

He is not thankfull for anything about the Alliance, all they do is destroy. They destroyd his life and now they are using him to destroy other people's lives aswell and that does not sit well with Gray.

A feeling to hit something arises in Gray, he has to vent his anger, do something but keep it bottled up inside. Swiftly turning around he fires a few shots.

"You talkin' to me?"

The words just slipped out of Gray's mouth, he wasn't thinking on using it. It would seem that some of his old nature is still present and immediatly scolds himself for it, he wishes he could rid himself of his old self.

"Yes, I am!"

Gray jumps around completely startled and finds Yamato standing behind him.

"What do you want...um...why are you here?" Gray stumbles over his words as he tries to figure out just how exactly Yamato made it all the way up the mountain. As far as he knows no one can reach this top except him. Gray's safe haven has now been violated.

"I want to bda battle you." There is so much excitement in Yamato tone that it's almost scary. "Now can you point that thing the other way?" Yamato asks as Gray has his bdaman pointed at him.

"No." Gray glares at him from just underneath his hat. He doesn't want to bda battle Yamato, not now, not here. He knows he eventaully has to but he is not prepared now.

"Alright then, I'll make you challenge me." Yamato declares victoriously.

Gray closes his eyes and slightly dipps his head. _Hhhmmmm._

"Alright." Gray decides the sooner he gets this over with the quicker he can move on.

This time the match is different, Gray is more in his element amidst the blowing wind and for most of the bda battle he played around with the wind and then started to realize that he does not have any intention of actually beating Yamato. At the moment he's quite fascinated how quick of a learner Yamato is, he has learned how to read the wind and use it.

Getting to the last crucial shots of the battle, Gray starts struggling with himself. He has the Alliance abilities to utterly defeat Yamato but he does not want to. It is something about his boy. Gray wavers for a moment and then admits that maybe he is warming up to him? How can he defeat him and strip him of his bdaman?

Gritting his teeth Gray aswell as Yamato takes the last shot of the match and it ends with both bda balls falling down.

"I guess we both lose."

"No, we both win." Gray couldn't help but add that.

"Muhahahaha." An evil laughter draws their attention to Bull now in his transformed figure.

"Huh?"

"The power of Coblat blade, the control of Chrome Zephor, they will make excellent editions to my collection. This is my lucky day, too bad for you." Bull turns around and reveals that he looks completely different than the Bull that climbed up the mountian with Yamato.

"Bull? What happened to you?" Yamato questions, he does not know what is going on.

"I knew it! I thought I recognized you." Gray realizes that it's the same person who tried to shoot Yamato's house to pieces.

"What is going on here?"

"I'll tell you, you're going to lose Cobalt blade right now." Bull declares as he rises his bdaman and aims at Yamato.

On contact of his Helio Breaker, Bull's hair flares up and changes to a red orange colour.

"Muhahah."

"NOW!" Bull fires a shot at Yamato.

"Oh no." As Yamato responds a pain shoots through his arm and is unable to deflect the shot.

Without thinking Gray intervenes and blocks the shot causing it to shoot back at Bull and the force throws Bull of the cliff of the mountain.

Gray's eyes widen as soon as he realizes what he has just done. Why does he always have to jump into action with full force without considering the outcome? Now this boy 'Bull' will fall to his death all because he couldn't be more carefull.

Before Gray could clear his head Yamato has jumped to his feet and ran to the edge of the cliff and grabbed Bull before he fell.

Gray stands frozen for a moment trying to process the situation.

He's suppose to be the one that moves fast and stays cool under pressure.

A ray of gladness passes over Gray heart.

Hanging onto Bull's hand, Yamato releazes his hand is starting to slip when a strong hand grabs hold of him.

Gray.

"On the count of three pull."

Pulling together they manage to pull Bull up the cliff - a little ruffly - but if was successfull.

Both boys stays down as they try to catch their breath.

"Wow, it worked." Yamato gets out between breaths "Thank you for saving both of us."

"You're welcome." Gray responds without any thought. A few years ago such words apart from sarcasm would never of left his mouth but things are now different.

"I guess after something like that I should introduce myself." Gray has now completely dropped and forgotten that he's suppose to be hiding behind the 'bad Shadow Alliance agent' mask.

"My name is Gray, atleast I wasn't named purple." (A/N -That was such a jab at Enjyu XD)

"And my name is Yamato, I was raised by cats."

"My name's Bull." Both Gray and Yamato look to Bull that has returned to normal.

"Hey, how do we get down from here?" Yamato inquires.

"It's not as hard as getting up here."

"Great!"

"It's alot worse." Gray has completely forgotten that Yamato is suppose to be the enemy and he has not only toed the line but he has just completely jumped over it.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**To be continued...**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

And do keep in mind, I'm not psychic, so you actually have to review or else I don't know what you are thinking.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Ch5 As grey as the sky

**I do not own Battle Bdaman.**

**GrayEnjyu-**Not too worry about your english, I can understand you just fine. Gray is my most favorite character of all time, no one tops him and Enjyu is my second.

**Summer Starlight - **Most if not all of the story will run in the anime plot.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

And not too worry, this is one story I intend to finish.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Saved by Grace

**Chapter 5**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

Since that day on the mountain, Gray has been hanging out with Yamato and Bull. Gray even returned to the cat-cafe with Yamato and after a few suspicious looks from Yamato's 'mom', Yamato convinced her that he's not bad and was allowed entrance.

Days has gone by and Gray has been able to relax to some extent. He has had breakfast, lunch and dinner with his _new friends_. He has hanged around in the cat-cafe, played cards, bda battled and even undertook the task of washing the dishes after getting a scary look from Yamato's mom. Of course he could've topped that look and put her in her place if he was a faithfull member of the Shadow Alliance but as things are now, he shrinked back and headed for the kitchen.

Life seems calm and free and nice...

But the nagging fact still echoed through Gray's mind - he still has to get Cobalt Blade and hand it over to the Shadow Alliance. Not to mention that he has sort of gone AWOL. He has not reported back to the Alliance in days and that has made Gray nervous. He is starting to expect a visit from them sooner or later. And of course it will not be a pleasant visit, nothing with the Alliance ever is.

Gray already has thought of a good excuse for his delaying and why he is on the other side of the fence with the enemy. He'll just tell them that he is infiltrating.

_"An enemy on the inside is more dangerous than an enemy on the outside." _Those are Ababa's own words, he'll just use it against them. Tough absolutely nothing about this mission calls for such measures but he's been so good at getting away with some stuff, he's sure that he will get away with this also.

"Okay, see you at the cafe!" Yamato waves Gray off before he turns and runs home.

After spending the day at the b-collisium practicing and even running into Battle Crow, Gray decided to report back to base before they come looking for him.

He did not expect to run into one of the Shadow Alliance's members way out here. But as Crow said, he was sent to recruit, which is not suprising, the Shadow Alliance will recruit anyone who is good no matter from where they come.

When Yamato challenged Crow he was sure is was a mistake. Battle Crow is one of the feared bda players of the Alliance, he thought that Crow would make a pretzel out of Yamato. Gray didn't want that to happen but there was nothing he could do. He considered to tell Crow to take his business somewhere else but that would find it's way back to the Alliance as Crow was on assignment.

Gray even onpurposely made sure he ran into Crow in the locker room, just to remind Crow of his place.

_"Huh? Uhhh! Gray! What are you doing here?"  
_Stepping into the locker room, Crow immediatly realized in who's presence he was and stepped forward, got on one knee and bowed in respect. Gray use to like that - that respect was shown to him but now he hates it, it makes him sick.

_"I didn't expect to find an agent of your prestigious reputation way out here..."  
_- 'Prestigious reputation' in the eyes of the Alliance is everything bad, something Gray would like to erase from his record.

_"Umm... I was sent way out here to this rinky dink b-collisuim to find good bda players to recruit into the Shadow Alliance. You know the Alliance's standards are very high..."  
_Gray is very well aware of the Alliance's standards, he's brutal training to get him where he is today can testify to that.

_"I'd be suprised to find a worthy bda player way out here."  
_-Worthy, he is worthy of being a Shadow Alliance member. But he doesn't want to be one anymore. At first yes but now things are different, he and Marda-B no longer sees eye to eye.

_"... but I'm a loyal agent and I'll follow my orders even if the mission seems impossible."  
_-Loyal, something Gray is not to the Alliance anymore and never wants to be again but his loyalty to them is be forced upon him and the spaces to evade that is getting smaller. And as for folllowing orders, Crow is a much better member of the Alliance than he is.

_"But I'm curious, if you don't mind me asking Gray, what mission brings you to this crummy worm whole..."  
_- A failed mission so far and all that Gray had had at that _crummy worm whole_ was fun, he honestly cannot even recall ever having fun like that.

_"...and as long as I'm here anyway, can I be of any assistance to you Gray?"_

_"No thanks Crow, now buzz off."  
_Gray kept his bad attitude to keep any suspicioun at bay.

_"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry, me and my big beak."  
_Crow immediatly cowarded away from Gray. Upsetting someone of high rank is not advisable in the Alliance.

Gray is far more superior to him in rank but is was just a waste of time since Crow didn't know what he was being put in his place for. Gray couldn't exactly tell him about Yamato, that may have come out questionable.

After walking away Gray thought about it again. He could've just told him that Yamato is his target and that Crow should leave him alone unless he wants to explain why he is intruding on another agents orders. How did that slip Gray's mind, he's good at coming up with story to cover his failures. Maybe hanging out with Yamato is starting to affect him. But now it was too late.

But in the end, as what seems to be a pattern now, Yamato defeated Crow. Another victory that seemed impossible. Which has now made Gray wonder. The Shadow Alliance wants cobalt blade. He wonders if the blaster's power has anything to do with it. - That was a headslap moment. Of course power has to do with it. Power has to do with everything where the Alliance is concerned. They cannot allow someone else to have something more powerfull than they.

This also may be a problem. Gray knows that cobalt blade's power is only unlocked in a unique way because Yamato is the bda player handling it. Gray should hasten this along and remove that blaster from Yamato's hands before the Alliance notice that and decide to take Yamato along with it.

So telling Yamato that he had something to do, Gray got his story in order as to why he is returning without Cobalt Blade.

Calmly walking down the dusty road with his face concealed behind his hat, at ease and not in a hurry at all, Gray makes a turn and comes to a stop as a pair of purple boots comes into his view.

"You goodie two shoes turn coat!"

Gray takes a step back and a clearly evident expression of shock appears on his face.

Enjyu.

Has Enjyu seen him with Yamato and Bull?

"Well, let me hear it, I just know you have a good excuse as always, _Gray._" Enjyu folds his arms and adds some emphasis to Gray's name, clearly stating that he's not going to believe anything that comes out of his mouth.

"Well, I was uh..."

"Gray, you are in enough trouble as it is, why do you have to make this any harder for yourself? All you had to do was shoot, collect and return, it that so hard?" Enjyu raises his one fist and then opens it in question.

"I'm infiltrating." Gray flatly states, even tough he knows that it will fail.

"_Riiiiight."_ A sarcastic expression fitted to the sarcastic tone.

"I suggest that you get cobalt blade and return before this day is over. Ababa is in a bad mood and he's starting to take it out on me and if _you_ don't hurry up and complete your task I'm going to start taking it out on you!"

"Umm, would that me more than usual?" Gray's tone has a hint of sarcasm.

There's a moment of silence as the two Shadow Alliance members glares at each other.

"I'm working on it." Gray turns to walk away, he figures talking to Enjyu is as good as calling in.

"Gray."

Stopping in his tracks, Gray waits for Enjyu to talk.

"Ababa is not impressed."

"I can just imagine."

"I'm sure you can also imagine how your actions and failures in this mission will be rewarded."

Gray has tried his best to keep those thoughts - facts - out of his head. There's no need to torment himself long before the real torment starts.

"Wen and Lee will be sent in on this mission if you don't hurry up and do what you were suppose to do days ago!" Enjyu voice is slightly raised.

"Yeah, I got that." Gray then starts walking away.

"Gray!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it the first time."

"Your deadline is at midnight."

After walking up to the end of the street, Gray stops and looks back and finds Enjyu still standing in the same place watching him. A cold chill runs down his spine, he does not like that look on Enjyu's face.

A strange feeling of hurt tugs at Gray heart. To anyone else that look would be hatred, malice. But to Gray who has been around Enjyu long enough to know all the masks that Enjyu can play, Gray is sure there is some hurt hidden underneath.

Gray turns away and looks ahead of him. Does Enjyu maybe feel like he is being betrayed? But why would he, they don't even like each other and they seldom get along.

Lifting his hand, Gray pulls his hat down to cover his face. Hiding, as always. And then Gray continues on.

Walking away, he wonders if Enjyu is following or if he returned to whatever trouble he was up to.

Then Wen and Lee comes to mind.

These past few days he has been living like the Shadow Alliance does not even exist. That was untill Yamato met Crow and was informed about them -_ us_. And Yamato has displayed a strong dislike and hatred towards them - _us_. What will Yamato do when he finds out that his new best friend is one of them?

After returning to the cat-cafe, Gray had a date with some more dishes. Just great, Gray has had enough of dishes as it is. Ababa would occasionally make him clean the dishes as punishment. Gray could never really decide which was worse, the dishes or the dungeons. The dungeons are cold and the are dishes warm, that was something to consider.

After having some fish dish for dinner, Mie went to bed leaving the boys talking around a table before going to bed themselves.

Gray has been trying to come up with a plan to get cobalt blade and get out of there before midnight. So the idea was to wait till everyone was asleep and then grab the blaster and make a run for it. A cowardly way of doing it, but it seems like the best idea - that was until..

That was until they ended up sitting around a table in the middle of the cat-cafe talking into the late hours of the night. The more Gray tried to tell them that he is tired and wanted to go the bed, the more they talked.

"So Gray, how long have you had Chrome Zephor?"

"Huh?" Gray snaps out of his daze of trying to think of another strategy.

"Your blaster, how long have you had it?"

"Well... um." Gray really cannot remember a time when he was without it.

"I've had my Helio Breaker for a couple of years now." Bull takes the spot and distracts Yamato and that leaves Gray relieved, he doesn't want to share and get any closer to them as it already is a problem.

"And as you both know, I've had cobalt blade for four days now!" Yamato excitedly announces and raises his blue blaster into the air.

"I'm going to bed." Gray flatly states and then gets up from his chair, maybe in his absence the conversation will die down - not like he was much part of it - and then they will go to sleep so that he can carry out his mission and leave.

"You're probably right."

A glimmer of hope gladdens Gray's heart until...

"It is already well after midnight."

Gray stops in his tracks as his eyes widen. What! Has he really been to far away in thought that he missed the time. Turning around he takes a look at the watch sitting against the wall. It is indeed a few minutes just before one in the morning.

Standing frozen for a few moments, Gray does not know what to do. He can go completely 'Shadow Alliance' bad and shoot everything, take the blaster and leave but now it's too late, he waited too long. All that is left for him now is the consequences for his failure.

The bedroom is silent with only Yamato and Bull's breaths softy lingering in the room. Yamato on the bed, Bull also on the bed lying by Yamato's feet and Gray sitting on the carpet on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Gray decided he might aswell 'enjoy' this last night of peace and calm but he has not been able to fall asleep. The fact that the Shadow Alliance is out there is just working up his nerves. And the fact that the Shadow Alliance's displeasure is aimed at him is even more terrifying.

If Gray was ever in trouble, it is now. Or no, wait, except for that time when...

_kling_

A faint _kling _sound draws Gray out of his thoughts.

_kling_

It sounds like something small falling on glass. Looking to the window, Gray rises to his feet and softly steps closer. Before Gray can look out of the window, a white piece of paper stuck underneath the window catches his attention. Looking out, Gray spots Enjyu some distance off but close enough to do a silent exchange of looks.

Oh no, they sent Enjyu instead of Wen and Lee. Gray was secretly glad when it was the two dragon brothers but Enjyu. No, this is bad.

Gray pulls the note through the window.

'Delta Rock.' Is all that is written on it and judging by the hand writting it is Ababa's.

Looking up again, Enjyu is no where to be seen and Gray is carefull not to sigh audibly in relief.

This must mean that they are not planning on doing anything tonight untill tomorrow. This means that it is Wen and Lee that will be getting involved instead of Enjyu. That made Gray feel much better about the situation altough it is still bad.

Gray takes a look at Yamato and Bull before he sinks down onto the carpet where he was sitting before. He may aswell get some rest and enjoy his last night of 'freedom'.

This is like the calm before the storm.

The last few days events passes through his mind.

How could he have let this go so far? What was he thinking, that Marda-B was going to allow him to have a life on the side line? Gray feels like hitting his head against the wall repeatedly but gives it a slight shake instead. He belongs to the Shadow Alliance and that means they get to tell him what to do, how to do it, where to go and how to _breathe._

Suddenly it feels like the room has gotten smaller. The walls are closing in on him, how can he stay sane in a situation like this?

_"Gray you're a Shadow Alliance member..."_

Ababa's familiar voice echoes through Gray's head.

_"You're an evil bda player..."_

Those words have been driven into him and there was a time when he embraced that.

_"The Shadow Alliance's way is the only way you know how to live..."_

Gray's thoughts wonder through his past, Ababa is right, he knows no other way. He destroys just like the Shadow Alliance has taught him. He is a bad person, he deserves nothing good. A dark expression makes itself evident on Gray's face.

But then a strange feeling rises in Gray, a warm burning feeling.

Catching a glimpse of the full moon outside, the atmosphere changes and a smile appears on Gray's face.

_My sin, oh the bliss of this glorious thought, my sin not in part but the whole..._

Gray's face lights up, that's right, the Shadow Alliance is nothing. He is no longer who he was. All the bad things that he has done, they are no more. All the things he is guilty of has been removed.

_...is nailed to the Cross and I bear it no more..._

The heaviness that weighed Gray down lifts.

_...Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, Oh my soul..._

Peace like no other washes over Gray, he never use to know this kind of peace until that night in the dungeons. A few moments passes as Gray basks in this peace which surpasses all understanding.

And then his mind returns to the current situation.

He's a possesion of the Shadow Alliance. They, well actually, Marda-B tells him what to do, whether he likes it or not. But Gray does not like the orders he gets and he will only deceive himself if he thinks he will ever get any order he likes. The Shadow Alliance will only tell him to do things he does not want to. But he has no choice but to obey.

Gray's mind drifts away to many many years ago...

_"You now belong to me and to me only and I will name you Gray, as grey as the sky.."_

Marda-B distorted voice echoes through Gray's mind.

As grey as the sky.

Gray can clearly remember that day the sky was a dark grey colour, heavy rain clouds covering the sky above.

He always wondered if that had anything to do with his name.

Slightly dropping his head, the tension leaves Gray's face as a smile appears, well atleast he wasn't named purple. Gray has to suppress an audible laugh. He has always found that funny, Enjyu on the other hand doesn't.

He wonders what Enjyu is up to at this moment. He is the only one Gray has in a strange kind of a way gotten close to, considering the alternative - dead on enemies.

And before Gray was aware of it, his mind has driffed so much that he has fallen fast asleep.

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**To be continued...**

**":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
